


Sweet child of mine

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Past, Desk Sex, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Floor Sex, M/M, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Castiel le dice abiertamente a Dean que siente algo por él, sin tapujos y sin anestesia, y las palabras del ángel acaban calando en el pensamiento del cazador, que está de viaje. Ahora, no puede quitarse al ángel de la cabeza, porque eso que Cas le ha dicho no suena tan descabellado.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Sweet child of mine

**Título:** [Sweet child of mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qHeH-cUwWQ)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** Spn.

 **Petición de:** Aiosami Takumi

**Sin betear. Este fanfic pertenece a las Super Peticiones Navideñas 2020.**

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Warnings/kinks:** 7 First time. 123 Blowjob. 128 On the floor. 131 On the desk. 140 Virgin. 146 Dark past. Pairing: Dean/Cas.

 **Resumen:** Castiel le dice abiertamente a Dean que siente algo por él, sin tapujos y sin anestesia, y las palabras del ángel acaban calando en el pensamiento del cazador, que está de viaje. Ahora, no puede quitarse al ángel de la cabeza, porque eso que Cas le ha dicho no suena tan descabellado.

SWEET CHILD OF MINE

Dean condujo el Impala a gran velocidad por esa carretera desierta de Arizona. Estaba poniendo a su nena al límite. Había bajado la ventanilla y el viento cálido le daba en la cara. En la radio sonaba Guns and Roses y el asiento del copiloto estaba vacío.

Se había llevado casi dos semanas enfrascado en un caso no muy lejos de allí. Nada serio, pero lo suficiente intenso como para hacerle recapacitar sobre su vida.

Desde pequeño había vivido esa clase de vida; moteles, monstruos, huidas, disparos, moteles, Impala, heridas, brujas, demonios, bichos extraños, moteles y así una y otra vez. Si se paraba a pensar, nunca había tenido sitio para el amor. Eso le habría hecho débil porque ser cazador significaba salir a cazar y no saber si iba a regresar.

Siempre había sentido una gran carencia emocional y le costaba hablar de ello porque mostrar su lado más débil era darle poder a sus enemigos. No conocía nada peor que lo torturasen matando a la persona que amaba. Su padre había pasado por eso y él no quería convertirse en lo mismo; en un ser movido por el odio del pasado, por la ira y la venganza, por el miedo de que a sus hijos pudiera sucederle lo mismo.

Quizás, por eso sus ligues siempre habían sido algo rápido; un polvo en el callejón de atrás del bareto ese de la esquina con una rubia de pechos enormes, o el aparente tonteo inocente con algún desconocido en un bar. Le daba igual. Eso era lo más cercano al amor que había estado.

Hasta ahora. Hasta que cierto ángel del señor se había colado en su vida. Bueno, para ser más exactos, había ido al infierno a por él y, desde ahí, la historia era demasiado larga y enrevesada para contarla de corrido.

Castiel se había colado en su vida sin una señal, sin aviso, sin buscarlo, sin quererlo, pero ahí estaba. Y ahora ya no se imaginaba la vida sin él. Sabía que Cas sentía algo más que una simple amistad, pero él no le había echado cuenta porque no podía corresponderle. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no sabía? Siempre se había visto atado de pies y manos a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora era distinto.

La primera noche que pasó fuera, llamó por teléfono a Cas para preguntarle si se había dejado ahí su teléfono número tres porque había perdido la batería del teléfono número dos y lo iba a necesitar al día siguiente para hacerse pasar por agente del FBI. Castiel fue a mirar a su cuarto y mientras tanto, él le había ido contando qué se había encontrado al llegar. Conforme pasaban los minutos y Castiel no encontraba lo que le había pedido, él empezó a impacientarse. Recordaba la conversación como si acabara de suceder:

—Busca bien, Cas. Tiene que estar ahí.

Castiel gruñó.

—Se encontraría mejor si no tuvieras el cajón hecho un desastre, Dean. Esto tiene una capacidad y tú la sobrepasaste hace mucho.

Dean asintió en silencio al recordar que a veces le costaba abrir y cerrar el cajón de todo lo que tenía metido dentro. Quizás, por eso no lo encontraba Cas, porque el teléfono no estaba ahí.

—Mira debajo de mi almohada. A veces guardo cosas ahí.

Castiel obedeció y fue a mirar. Primero por un lado y luego se estiró por encima de la cama para llegar al otro lado. Entonces aspiró sin darse cuenta el olor de la almohada. Dean sí que se percató de ese detalle.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Lejos de mentir, Castiel le contó la verdad.

—He olido tu almohada.

Dean frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué cojones has hecho eso? Hace meses que no cambio la funda. —Bueno, ni la funda ni nada.

—Lo sé. Huele mucho a ti. Me gusta.

Dean no quiso admitir lo que esa frase significó para él. ¿Sabía él cómo olía Castiel? Claro que lo sabía.

—Dean. ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí —sonaba distraído.

—El teléfono no está en ninguna parte.

Dean se había olvidado ya de eso y estaba concentrado ya en otra cosa. Sabía que podía quedarse sorprendido por la respuesta, pero necesitaba hacer la pregunta.

—¿Por qué te gusta mi olor, Cas?

—Porque me gustas, Dean.

Dean guardó silencio. No sabía que lo había hecho. La verdad es que sospechaba esa respuesta, pero oírla sin titubear le asombró porque en ese aspecto, Cas era lo contrario a él; no temía decir lo que sentía, no se avergonzaba de nada y no tenía pudor para admitir las cosas.

—¿Dean? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí. Perdona. Me has tomado por sorpresa. Eso es todo.

—Pensé que era obvio que me gustas.

—Bueno... sí... yo creía que era más bien una especie de amistad obsesiva o algo así y no algo más... íntimo.

Castiel se quedó callado y eso preocupó a Dean, que intentó salvar la situación.

—Pero oye, está bien. Te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo. Creo.

—Siento haberte incomodado, Dean. Pensé que te gustaría saber que hay una persona que te quiere y que daría su vida por ti.

Eso desarmó a Dean, que cerró los ojos un segundo.

—Cas. Tú... ¿Tú te acostarías conmigo o lo que sientes es algo platónico? —Dean no se podía creer que acabase de preguntarle eso, pero ya lo había dicho y no podía echarse para atrás.

—Soy consciente de lo que sucede entre dos personas cuando _duermen_ juntas. Y si es eso lo que me estás preguntando, la respuesta es sí.

—Pero somos dos tíos.

Castiel se quedó callado porque no sabía qué decirle. Al ver que Dean no seguía con la explicación, no pudo quedarse callado.

—¿Y? No entiendo, Dean. El amor es... amor.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Era una frase tonta, pero tenía mucho más significado del que aparentaba.

—Sí —respondió con un hilo de voz—. Volveré a llamarte mañana.

—¿Ya no necesitas el teléfono?

—No. Hasta mañana, Cas.

Esa fue la primera conversación de muchas que tuvieron esa semana. En cada una de ellas, Dean le preguntaba que por qué él y no otra persona y el ángel siempre le respondía lo mismo: Porque solo tú eres Dean Winchester.

A Dean le costaba entenderle. Para él, ser Dean Winchester era una maldición. Algo de lo que no se podía librar ni queriendo. A veces no quería porque él había nacido para ser así, quizás porque pensaba que no sabía hacer nada más.

Tenía que estar volviéndose loco, o las palabras del ángel le habían calado de alguna manera, pero cada vez que pensaba en Cas y en él de una manera íntima, ya no le parecía tan descabellado.

Estuvo a punto de no contarlo cuando se enfrentó con ese bicho de tres cuernos y saliva verde. Eso le dio otra nueva perspectiva a todo ese asunto porque imaginó que no lo contaba. ¿Qué habría pasado luego? ¿Habría estado muerto, ya fuera en el cielo o en el infierno, preguntándose qué habría podido pasar con Cas? ¿Cómo habría sido? ¿Le habría gustado?

Diablos, ¿por qué no? Estaba cansado de tantas preguntas, de tantos quebraderos de cabeza, de tantas pamplinas. Él también deseaba a Cas. ¿A quién cojones pretendía engañar? Lo había disfrazado de amistad delante de todos, pero las cortinas del teatro ya se habían cerrado, todos se habían marchado a casa y él seguía ahí sobre el escenario con cara de idiota, aparentando algo que no era.

Decidido, cogió el teléfono y le dijo a Castiel que estuviera esa noche en el motel Los Montes, a las afueras de Arizona y que se verían allí. El simple _Ok_ le hizo ver que el ángel no sospechaba nada. Mejor.

Dean llegó bien entrada la noche. Castiel llevaba allí un buen rato. Lo sabía porque le había mandado un mensaje con el número de habitación que era. Aparcó el Impala y caminó hacia la puerta. No necesitó llamar porque Cas le abrió y le dejó paso para cerrar luego tras él.

—¿Qué tal la caza?

Dean soltó su mochila sobre la primera cama que vio y se giró para mirarle.

—Bien. Intensa. —No dijo nada y se lo quedó mirando. ¿Cas siempre había tenido los ojos tan azules, los labios tan llenos y esas manos tan perfectas? —Voy a ducharme.

Sin esperar respuesta, porque no la necesitaba, se giró, sacó algo de ropa limpia de su mochila, y caminó hacia el baño. Una vez dentro abrió el grifo del agua caliente y esperó que se pusiera muy caliente. Entonces comenzó a desnudarse mientras el cristal de encima del lavabo se empañaba por el vaho.

No pudo contener un gemido de satisfacción al sentir el agua caliente sobre sus doloridos músculos después de tantas horas conduciendo. Cuando comenzó a enjabonarse la cabeza, la idea de que Cas estuviera ahí dentro con él le gustó demasiado. Su imaginación echó a volar y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había comenzado a masturbarse. Quería que esa mano que rodeaba su polla fuera la del ángel, que fuera sus labios, su boca, que...

—Joder... —susurró. Había llevado la otra mano a su trasero dando un rodeo por su cadera y sobre una de sus nalgas para alcanzar su trasero. Tenía los dedos resbaladizos del jabón, lo que ayudó a que, cuando tanteó su orificio de entrada, pudiera incursionar un poco en él. Era algo que jamás había hecho porque no le había llamado la atención hasta ahora. No era una postura cómoda, pero la sensación de ese dedo adentrándose en su cuerpo era demasiado interesante. Eso le llevó al siguiente pensamiento. ¿Y si en lugar de su dedo era el de Cas? O su polla. Imaginar eso provocó que su erección diera un respingo. Entonces paró en seco. ¿De verdad iba a masturbarse él solo cuando a apenas pocos metros había alguien que le había declarado su amor en infinitas ocasiones y por el que se sentía irremediablemente atraído?

Se terminó de duchar, se vistió, y salió al dormitorio rodeado por un intenso vaho.

—Cas.

Castiel estaba apoyado en el borde del escritorio con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. En las manos tenía un panfleto del hotel.

—Mañana tenemos que dejar la habitación antes de la hora normal. Es una nueva política de empresa —comentó sin prestarle atención.

Si Castiel no hubiera estado atento al papel, se habría dado cuenta de que Dean comenzó a caminar hacia él muy decidido, casi como si fuera a atravesar la pared. Levantó la mirada en el último segundo justo para ver a Dean pegado a él.

—Dean. ¿Qué...? —No le dio tiempo de preguntar nada más porque Dean atrapó sus labios y lo besó de una manera sucia y provocadora. Mientras lo hacía, sintió que el cazador le abría el cinturón y tanteaba la cremallera de sus pantalones. Comenzó a reaccionar cuando toda la ropa, incluida la interior, resbaló por sus caderas—. ¿Dean?

—Shhhh. —Dean volvió a ahogarse entre sus labios. No podía dejar de besarle y de restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo—. ¿Quieres que siga?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. No quería dejar de besarle, por eso se aseguró de que el cazador entendiera que sí quería con eso que había empezado.

Dean cayó de rodillas a sus pies, lo miró con una expresión perversa en el rostro, y fue directo a por la erección que tenía el ángel. Jamás en toda su vida se habría imaginado comerle la polla a ningún tío. Ese plato nunca había entrado en su menú, pero es que esa no era una polla cualquiera, Cas no era un tío cualquiera. Lo que sentía por él, lo que sentían mutuamente, iba más allá de tener pene o no. Al menos así había comenzado a entenderlo él. Había estado con muchísimas mujeres y jamás había quedado satisfecho del todo porque siempre faltaba algo, algo emocional. Ahora, eso que tanto había anhelado, estaba ahí, y era mucho más satisfactorio que dos tetas y un coño.

No había hecho nunca una mamada, eso lo tenía claro, pero a él sí que le habían hecho más de una, por eso comenzó a practicar con Cas de la misma manera que le hubiera gustado que se lo hicieran a él.

Comenzó duró, tanto que el ángel tuvo que agarrarse al borde del escritorio para no caer desplomado al suelo. Había separado las piernas para mayor estabilidad y arremetía con las caderas hacia delante para perderse entre los labios de Dean.

Castiel lo miraba desde arriba, sorprendido porque, conociendo a Dean como lo conocía, pensó que jamás haría algo así, o que sería él el que estuviera abajo, cosa que tampoco le hubiera importado. Ese cambio de Dean era muy significativo y quería preguntarle. Sin duda lo haría cuando su mente volviera a juntar palabras y formar frases.

—Dean... Dean. —Castiel no podía parar de jadear su nombre. Era más como un gemido que dejaba escapar entre sus labios cada vez que el cazador lo tragaba entero.

—Joder, Cas. —Dean se había levantado y había comenzado a quitarle la ropa con rapidez, sin importarle que la camisa del ángel hubiera perdido varios botones por el camino. Él también se desprendió rápido de su camisa de cuadros y de su pantalón vaquero. Desnudos, empujó a Cas hacia el suelo para tumbarle encima de todas las prendas.

Castiel, desnudo sobre el suelo, era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en su vida, con esa expresión en su cara, mezcla de satisfacción y la más pura alegría. Eso iba a recordarlo para siempre. Sin decir nada, porque no lo necesitaba, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del ángel.

—Dean. —La voz de Cas sonó a advertencia.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Iré con cuidado. —No era tonto, pero ya se había preparado en el baño. Además, su cuerpo no podía esperar más. Sentía que iba a salir en llamas de un momento a otro si no ponía remedio de inmediato.

Agarró la erección de Cas y la guio hacia su entrada. Pudo sentir la dureza apretando contra esa sensible piel y durante un segundo dudó. Esa sensación apenas duró porque vio los ojos de Castiel, su semblante. Sabía que, si quería experimentar algo así, él era el indicado. No podía existir nadie mejor.

Apretó la mandíbula y bajó un poco las caderas. Los anillos musculares de su trasero se fueron abriendo para amoldarse a la erección de Cas, que entraba en él milímetro a milímetro. Era una sensación extraña, diferente. Cuando el ángel estuvo por entero dentro de él, se quedó quieto. Puso las manos sobre su pecho para buscar un punto de apoyo y levantó las caderas.

Fue una sensación indescriptible que se tornó en una oleada de placer cuando Castiel elevó sus propias caderas y le salió al encuentro.

Al principio se movieron despacio, comprobando que todo iba bien. Castiel no apartaba la mirada de Dean, porque pararía en el acto si viera que no lo estaba pasando bien o que no le gustase, pero la expresión del cazador era todo lo contrario; se había mordido el labio inferior y tenía las mejillas encendidas en un rojo intenso, acorde a lo que debía de estar sintiendo.

—Dame más, Cas —jadeó. Comenzó a marcar su propio ritmo algo más acelerado y profundo.

Castiel no se hizo esperar y lo complació. Vivía para eso. No podía parar de observarle, tan erótico y desinhibido sobre él, desnudo, con su erección goteando sobre su estómago y empalándose él mismo al compás de sus movimientos. Esto hubiera sido impensable un tiempo atrás.

—¿Te gusta? —La voz de Cas fue rasposa y grave. El autocontrol había comenzado a fallarle y no le quedaban demasiadas neuronas operativas para preguntar mucho más. Solo podía sentir, sentir y sentir.

—Sí. —La afirmación de Dean fue un gruñido en realidad. Todo él era una reverberación que parecía que fuera a prenderse fuego de un momento a otro—. Debiste de haberme enseñado esto antes.

Castiel tuvo ganas de pegarle, o de gritarle. Quizás de las cosas a la vez, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue afianzar los pies y elevar las caderas hasta que se hundió todo lo que pudo en Dean. Entonces se desplomó sin aviso, consiguiendo que el peso del cuerpo de Dean cayera sobre él y profundizara el placer.

—Joder, Cas. No puedo.

Castiel lo miró, pensando que le había hecho daño, pero se encontró con todo lo contrario; Dean había agarrado su propia erección y se masturbaba a la par que movía las caderas de atrás hacia delante. Sabía que se corría, que era cuestión de segundos. Saberlo lo estimuló de tal manera que solo pudo hacer lo mismo. Sentirse responsable del placer de cazador, de ser su primera vez, era un bocado demasiado grande para tragar de un tirón. Le agarró los muslos y se dejó ir, vaciándose dentro de él.

Dean se quedó quieto un segundo al sentir ese calor inundándole el trasero. ¿Era real? ¿Era así siempre? No lo sabía, y tampoco tuvo tiempo de analizarlo mucho más porque su propio orgasmo le obligó a abandonar todo pensamiento y dejarse ir hasta volar a un lugar muy muy lejano del que no quería regresar jamás.

Volvió en sí con los últimos espasmos. Agachó la cabeza para ver su erección aún hinchada, envuelta por su mano. El estómago y el pecho de Cas era un delicioso caos, al igual que su cara. El ángel tenía una expresión de relajación y felicidad como nunca antes le había visto. Seguramente él tendría la misma cara de idiota.

Alzó las caderas para que el pene de Castiel saliera poco a poco de él. Cuando lo hizo, un reguero de semen resbaló por la cara interna de su muslo, o quizás sobre la pierna de Cas. Le daba igual. Todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones era maravilloso, nuevo, y espectacular.

Castiel se giró un poco al ver que Dean se tumbaba a su lado. Los tapó a ambos con la manta que tiró del borde de la cama y ahí se quedó sin poder moverse porque Dean se agarró a él. Eso sí que era nuevo, porque el cazador no se caracterizaba por ser demasiado cariñoso y no pudo evitar decírselo.

—Pensé que eras reacio a las demostraciones de afecto.

Dean escuchó la voz del ángel. Lo hizo de fondo, porque estaba medio dormido, mecido por el ritmo del corazón de Cas y luego del suyo, que había ido bajando de pulsaciones poco a poco hasta recuperar su cadencia normal.

—Lo era. —Fue lo único que dijo.

Castiel levantó las cejas, asombrado.

—¿Ya no?

La pregunta le hizo reaccionar.

—Si me estás pidiendo que vayamos cogidos de la mano por la calle o que nos demos besos en público, la respuesta es un rotundo no; no voy a hacerlo porque no me gusta. Pero si me estás pidiendo algo como lo que acabamos de hacer, cuenta conmigo siempre que quieras.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. No iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

—A mí me gusta que me mires, Dean, y que me susurres cosas cuando menos lo espero, o que me roces la mano, el hombro, o la espalda, cuando no te veo venir, y me sorprendo de que lo hayas hecho.

Dean se giró más y se abrazó para quedarse pegado a su cuerpo. Había escondido la cara en el hueco de su cuello y no quería salir de ahí nunca jamás.

—Entonces, —su voz sonó laxa, señal de que se estaba quedando de nuevo dormido—, lo haré por ti. Quien sabe. A lo mejor me acaba gustando y todo.

Castiel sonrió en la oscuridad y se quedó callado. No podía pedirle nada más a la vida porque al fin había conseguido lo que siempre había anhelado.

FIN


End file.
